Violets through the flames
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Sam no recuerda del todo lo ocurrido durante el corto reinado de Undergrowth. Danny tampoco la puede ayudar mucho al respecto, pues él tampoco estuvo mucho durante ese tiempo. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí estuvo, y sigue permaneciendo al lado de Sam... hasta que recuerde lo que ocurrió [Basado en Urban Jungle/Jungla urbana].


**Buenas, lectores.**

**Bienvenidos a otro **_**one-shot Evil Goth**_** de **_**Danny Phantom**_**, yay.**

**Bueno, el **_**summary**_** lo dice todo, así que no alargaré esto. Solo diré que me encanta esta pareja.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman. La imagen pertenece a moretoastplease en deviantart.**

**NOTA: Esto está inspirado en el capítulo **_**Urban Jungle/Jungla urbana**_**.**

* * *

_Violets through the flames_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo su corazón _casi_ en la garganta.

Contempló unos segundos la oscuridad de su habitación y terminó por calmar su respiración.

Samantha Manson no pudo quedarse ni un minuto más acostada. Apartó las sábanas y se retiró de un salto de la cama. Fue a su baño privado se mojó el rostro.

Aprovechó de quitarse su camisón gris. Se encontraba húmedo por el sudor. Se aseó un poco para quitar la transpiración de su piel y cogió un camisón negro. Cuando volvió a su cama, solo se dejó caer sentada en el borde.

Sería otra noche perdida.

* * *

Al menos, Amity Park se veía mucho mejor. Tras la invasión de Undergrowth, había más _sustancia verde_ que personas. Sam tuvo que reconocer que un poco de progreso no le vendría mal a la sociedad. Había aprendido de la peor manera que amar a la naturaleza desmedidamente había sido algo… exagerado.

Si era honesta consigo misma, no tenía intenciones de recordar de lo que había hecho mientras era poseída por el poderoso espectro de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, sus sueños contradecían todos sus intereses. Le había preguntado a Tucker y a Danny si había hecho algo malo. Su amigo carnívoro se había encogido de hombros y le bromeó al respecto, mientras que Danny le había regalado una sonrisa especial, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho cuando estuvo controlado por Freakshow:

_Nada que no puedas arreglar_

Eso la había dejado muchísimo más tranquila…

Pero no era suficiente.

Había algo que su subconsciente trataba de hacerle recordar. Y, a juzgar de lo poco que recuerda, debió ser algo crucial.

La gótica se detuvo en el parque y se sentó bajo un árbol. Esperaría a que Danny y Tucker llegaran mientras ella se tomaba una siesta.

No logró notar a tiempo que unos ojos rojos la habían observado todo ese tiempo. La figura terminó por sonreír y desapareció.

* * *

_La energía oscura de Undergrowth había influenciado en el aire y en el cielo. Se olían distintas hierbas y flores que nacían entre las raíces del espectro y se entremezclaban, dándole una grata sensación a la muchacha. Su mente no estaba del todo clara, pero le gustaba mucho lo que veía; continuó mirando el horizonte, esperando que cierto fantasma volviera pronto._

—_Lo siento, querida. Pero tendrás que ser paciente —sintió ciertas raíces acariciar sus hombros, y asintió._

_Había cosas más importantes que hacer._

—_Sí, padre._

* * *

—¿Sam?

Abrió con pereza sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos azulados de Danny.

—… ¿Dónde está Tucker?

—Tenía hambre —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

La gótica se rio sin ganas. Lo esperaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al sentarse a su lado.

—… Danny, sé que te lo he preguntado muchas veces… pero necesito saber… ¿qué sucedió mientras estuve bajo el control de Undergrowth?

Él se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, mirándola de una forma que nunca había pensado en que lo haría. Sus ojos la analizaban con seriedad, penetrando sus defensas hasta llegar a su corazón. Por alguna razón, sintió unas enormes ganas de respirar, así que lo hizo. Danny notó su incomodidad, así que dejó de mirarla.

—¿Por qué es tan importante saberlo? No hiciste nada malo, ¿o sí?

—No creo que se trate de eso —se mordió el labio—. Creo que… hice algo importante. No necesariamente malo… pero quiero recordarlo. Siento que explotaré si no lo hago —se encogió hasta abrazar sus piernas—. Lamento insistir tanto. Ni siquiera tú estuviste mucho tiempo en la ciudad…

—Estuve lo suficiente —murmuró en un aire ausente. Sam lo miró, y se preguntó si había soltado esas palabras de forma ausente.

La mirada de su mejor amigo se veía fría, analítica. Esos ojos que solían verse tan inocentes fueron envueltos en una capa de madurez que casi le tiraron diez años encima. Como si…

_Como si no fuese realmente él._

—¿Quién eres…? —decidió preguntar directamente.

Él apartó su rostro de ella, pero no por miedo a que supiese quién era, sino para suprimir la risa que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Sam contuvo el aliento al ver sus ojos de un potente color bermellón.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no hiciste nada malo desde mi perspectiva, Sam.

La joven tardó en procesar sus palabras. En primer lugar, un gran miedo había surgido en su pecho, y había olvidado cómo respirar apenas había visto el nuevo color de sus irises. Sintió la garganta cerrada al oír esa voz, llamándola con una familiaridad que había hecho que la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón se regulase un poco. Y finalmente, el mensaje llegó a su cabeza.

—… ¿Por qué no me has hecho nada?

—¿Quieres que te lastime?

No le hacía gracia que un fantasma psicótico la torturara hasta morir, la verdad…

—Nunca dije eso —murmuró, mirando alternativamente su mochila a unos centímetros de ella. Había armas contra los espectros. Si era lo suficientemente rápida…

—No te preocupes. No haré nada que pueda perjudicarte. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas después de lo ocurrido con Undergrowth.

Sam parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Te dije que te había visto, y según yo, que sé mucho sobre hacer cosas malas, no hiciste nada malo —una siniestra sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—… Estuviste ahí… ¿por qué?

—Estaba harto de la zona fantasma, y Clockwork me dejó salir.

Ella consideró sus palabras. Hasta ahora, no había hecho nada contra ella, así que debía tomar su palabra. Además, Danny siempre dijo que había confiado plenamente en Clockwork. Si él sabía lo que hacía…

—¿Conocías a Undergrowth en tu tiempo? —Preguntó de repente.

El espectro pareció tan sorprendido como ella de su pregunta. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Había sido una duda que había salido de improvisto de sus labios.

El fantasma recobró la compostura y carraspeó.

—Sí, lo conocí durante mis batallas para volverme más fuerte.

—¿Tienes el poder de hielo de Danny?

Él se devolvió a mirarla con una ceja alzada, y Sam supo que había cometido un error. Había delatado algo que él no sabía, y podría utilizarlo en contra de su mejor amigo. Miró el suelo, mortificada por su estupidez, pero él contestó de todos modos.

—Mi elemento es el fuego.

—¿Huh? —alzó la mirada, sorprendida—. ¿Fuego?

—Cada fantasma se forma a partir de un núcleo, puede ser el de cualquier elemento. Pudo haber sido hielo, pero me fusioné con Vlad, así que, supongo que mi núcleo fue alterado. No esperaba que mi versión más joven tuviese esos poderes.

—… ¿Es eso posible?

—Lo es. Ember, Fright Knight y Dora tienen el elemento del fuego, como yo. Klemper, agua que prefiere utilizarla como el hielo… pero hay otros que pueden manipularlos todos —murmuró.

—¿Cómo quienes?

—Clockwork puede hacerlo, pero nunca lo hace.

—… No recuerdo haberte visto usar esos poderes —él la miro—… los de fuego.

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que tomó su mano, causando un respingo en ella. Hizo que le mostrara la palma de su mano, y en ella, floreció una pequeña llama. Al principio, fue blanca, después azul, verde, y finalmente, roja.

—Hay distintas llamas que pueden manipularse, dependiendo de la situación —la volvió blanca nuevamente y soltó la mano de Sam. Ella esperó quemarse, pero notó con fascinación que la chispa que paseaba en su piel solo la acariciaba casi con ahínco.

—Undergrowth también manipula los cinco elementos —mencionó, provocando que Sam se paralizara y la llama de fuego desapareciera—, pero prefiere usar el de la tierra, pues fue el primero que venía en su núcleo.

Sam contempló los ojos rojos de _Daniel_ unos segundos.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Tú querías saber qué clase de poderes tengo —sonrió con autosatisfacción—, y quiero que tú misma recuerdes lo que hiciste. Te aseguro que, objetivamente, no es algo malo, pero por eso mismo, depende de lo que tú opines al respecto —se levantó y comenzó a caminar, lejos de ella.

—¡Espera! Uh… umm…

Él se giró a verla, y sus ojos rubíes resplandecieron.

—Llámame Dan.

Y desapareció.

* * *

_Danny…_

… _**Casi estás en lo cierto, Sam**_

…

_¿Por qué no tomas su lugar? Quizás, él no volverá, y si lo hace, podrás vengarte de él_

_**¿Es lo que quieres?**_

Sam abrió abruptamente los ojos y se sentó en su cama. Miró alrededor, contemplando las cortinas cerradas y las brillantes llamas de las velas. La gótica parpadeó unos segundos, y miró fijamente las velas. Las llamas eran blancas, y no parecían estar derritiendo la cera de las velas… _ya no_.

Entonces, supo que no estaba sola.

—… No me dejarás hasta que recuerde —murmuró en voz alta. No escuchó ninguna respuesta de su parte, pero prosiguió de todos modos—. Si recuerdo, ¿me dejarás?

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Sam miró a su derecha, oyendo su voz de ese lado, pero no vio nada—. Ni siquiera lo intentes —sintió su risa contra su cabello, estremeciéndola.

—… No lo sé —contestó su pregunta.

—Bien.

No se escuchó nada más, así que Sam volvió a hacerse un ovillo en su cama. Aún sentía sus ojos en ella, pero lo más sorprendente fue que ya no se sintió intimidada por eso.

Sam continuó sus días como si nada. Sentir su presencia asechando su sombra ya no le molestaba en absoluto, pero le había preocupado por un segundo que Danny sintiese su presencia. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él no había notado nada con su sentido fantasmal. Con una preocupación menos, Sam no tenía porqué decir algo. Había dejado de insistir en cuanto a sus problemas de poder recordar, para gran alivio de sus amigos, así que ella también se sintió aliviada de ya no verlos preocupados por ella.

Ya pasada una semana, los chicos tenían un examen de química, y muchos parecían ajetreados por ello. Sam no tuvo problemas en realizar la evaluación; cuando terminó, se la entregó al maestro y se despidió con la mano de sus amigos. Ellos seguían sentados en sus pupitres, contestando las preguntas. Le hubiese encantado esperarlos, pero había desperdiciado horas de sueño para ese examen, así que solo quería llegar a casa y dormir. Apenas puso los pies en su hogar, aventó sus botas y sus medias, y se recostó en el sofá. Sus padres no estaban, así que nadie la regañaría por estar allí…

* * *

—_Mm… siento una presencia…—la voz de su padre Undergrowth llamó su atención—. Ve a encargarte del intruso, hija._

_Ella obedeció en silencio. Tenía esperanzas de que fuese Danny, y que haya cambiado de opinión para reinar a su lado, pero no encontró a nadie. Miró hacia todos lados, concentrando su energía para encontrar a quien fuese que estuviese invadiendo el territorio de su adorado padre. Y, repentinamente, la sintió. Al parecer, las plantas fantasmas también lo hicieron, pues se lanzaron hacia el entrometido con fuerza. Sam se giró y contempló con grata sorpresa que se trataba de… ¿alguien más?_

_Su mente gritaba muchas cosas; unas, que eliminara al extraño; otras, que lo dejara entrar._

_El fantasma se dejaba destacar con facilidad. Su cabello y sus ojos brillaban lo suficiente para llamar la atención. Él pareció sorprenderse de verla. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, analizando sus apariencias, hasta que ella habló._

—_Danny…—murmuró._

_Él entrecerró los ojos._

—… _Casi estás en lo cierto, Sam._

_Por alguna razón, se sintió maravillada de ver nuevamente a este fantasma ante sus ojos. Bueno, según sus memorias (o lo poco que podía ver de ellas), sabía que él era Danny… y que era muy poderoso. Él podría liderar a su lado._

—_Esperaba que aparecieras, pero esto es una sorpresa —susurró con una sonrisa._

_Él parecía estar a la defensa; miraba hacia todos lados, alerta del movimiento de las plantas fantasmagóricas y, tal vez, esperando a que su padre apareciera. Sus ojos rojos la miraron de vuelta._

—_Esto es obra de Undergrowth. La ciudad, los habitantes —miró con desinterés a las plantas que mantenían cautivas a los demás—… y tú, aunque, de alguna forma, no me sorprende. Eres una gran candidata para servirle a Undergrowth —sonrió con malicia._

_Sam se sintió increíblemente alagada por sus palabras._

—_Me gusta la idea de mi padre para crear un nuevo mundo… lo siento por Tucker, y nuestras familias… pero es por el bien de todos._

_Curiosamente, algo en su comentario logró mover algún nervio en el semblante del fantasma. La expresión de su rostro se volvió más tétrica._

—_¿Qué hay del otro Danny?_

_Sam consideró unos segundos. De verdad quiso que volviera, pero han pasado un par de días… y el chico fantasma no había vuelto. Después, miró al fantasma. Movió las raíces para acercarse a él, quien frunció el ceño._

—_Esperaba a que volviera… pensé que regresaría para reinar a mi lado, pero no lo hizo —después posó ambas manos en su pecho—. ¿Por qué no tomas su lugar? Quizás, el no volverá, y si lo hace, podrás vengarte de él._

_El "otro Danny" parecía un poco asombrado por su petición. Quiso alejarse de su tacto, pero esta vez, ella lo agarró de los brazos, tirando de él hasta que inclinara su rostro hacia el de ella._

—_Un mundo donde podríamos reinar nosotros dos… juntos —insistió._

_Él la miró directamente a los ojos, su severa expresión no había cambiado ni un solo segundo._

—_¿Es lo que quieres?_

—_Así es… es lo que más deseo en este mundo._

_No quería recibir una negativa de su parte, era el candidato perfecto. Lo necesitaba a su lado, así que alzó las raíces para acortar la distancia entre ellos y presionó sus labios en los suyos. Sintió el cuerpo del espectro tensarse de pies a cabeza, y ella sonrió sin separarse de él. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Movió lentamente sus labios, y se emocionó cuando él no la apartó enseguida de él. Lo estaba persuadiendo para que permaneciera a su lado, solo esperaba lograrlo._

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y le devolvió el beso con gran vehemencia. Sam se tragó un gemido de satisfacción ante esa respuesta. Estaba convencida de que él se quedaría._

_Y de pronto, él se apartó._

—_Perdóname, Sam —lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios—, pero no hago dúos._

_Sintió la raíz unida a su nuca ser jalada con fuerza, hasta ser arrancada. La joven sintió un punzante dolor en la zona y su mundo comenzó a oscurecerse. Lo último que escuchó, fue el rugido de Undergrowth… y lo último que vio, fueron esos ojos rojos._

* * *

Esta vez, Sam despertó sin exaltación alguna. Se incorporó y vio que todo estaba oscuro. Había dormido toda la tarde. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, y contempló las llamas blancas en silencio. Caminó con cuidado hasta pararse en medio de su recámara y suspiró.

—… Dan —lo llamó con voz queda—. Ya lo recuerdo.

Y así, él apareció ante ella. Sam alzó tímidamente la vista. El fantasma le sonreía con gran satisfacción, ella se encogió y volvió a mirar el suelo con una mueca.

—Umm, lo siento —murmuró entre dientes—, creo que fui muy lejos.

Dan soltó una breve risa.

—Estás preocupada por eso —se burló.

—Casi llevo a la destrucción al mundo por un… flirteo —hizo una mueca mientras sentía sus mejillas encenderse de la vergüenza—. No hice algo malo; hice algo humillante.

Él rodó de ojos.

—Le estás dando mucha vuelta al asunto.

—Por favor, una menor de edad insinuándosele a un hombre…

—Técnicamente, llevo diez años de existencia.

Sam lo miró boquiabierta.

¡Eso era peor!

—Creo que tratas de ocultar el verdadero problema —se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero la gótica no se apartó—: piensas que traicionaste a Danny.

—… Lo hice.

—¿En serio?

—… No lo sé —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—, no lo sé… tú también eres Danny.

—¿Por eso me besaste?

—¡Ugh! ¡No lo digas…!

—¿Entonces sí crees que lo apuñalaste por la espalda?

—¡Sí! ¡Es decir, no…!

—Además, son solo amigos, un beso no impide…

—¡¿Puedes dejar de repetir esa palabra?!

—¿Sabes? Podrías ofender a cualquiera con estas respuestas.

—¡Eso no…!

—Bueno, por lo que veo, no deseas mi presencia, así que…—había comenzado a darse la vuelta, ocultando una ladina sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡No!

Sam rodeó con fuerza sus brazos en el torso del fantasma, impidiéndole que se alejada de ella. Tras un par de segundos, Sam se mordió el labio y se separó rápidamente de él, mirando el suelo. Dan se giró lentamente para ver su rostro.

—… Puedes irte en la mañana. Ya no tengo sueño, así que… ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? —los colores subieron a su rostro—. ¡Para que me cuentes más de los fantasmas…!

Así, Sam se sentó en su cama, mientras Dan permanecía parado en su habitación, observando todo a su alrededor. El fantasma le comentó un poco más de los elementos que se instalaban en los núcleos de los fantasmas, hasta que Sam decidió saber cómo era su línea de tiempo propia.

—¿Pariah Dark? —exclamó con horror y sorpresa.

—Así es. No sirvió de nada volver a encerrarlo.

Sam tragó saliva, algo consternada por las noticias.

—¿Entonces despertará en esta línea de tiempo?

—Si mi yo de esta línea lo encerró de la misma forma en que yo lo hice la primera vez, es muy probable. Pero puede ser derrotado, así que yo no me preocuparía.

—Claro que no lo harías —rodó de ojos con molestia. Era el fantasma más poderoso que habían conocido hasta ahora…

—Bueno, si te sirve de algo, lo mejor es destruir el anillo y la corona de fuego para empezar, lo demás, ya será cosa de resistir y saber pelear.

—Casi moriste para encerrarlo. Me cuesta oírte decir que fue sencillo deshacerte de él.

—Ya estoy muerto —se encogió de hombros.

Sam presionó sus labios. Danny nunca quiso contarles lo que el Vlad del futuro alterno le había contado. Notó cierto temor en su semblante cuando se lo había preguntado. Se preguntaba si…

—… ¿Cómo moriste, Dan?

Sam se tragó un grito ante la mirada que le dirigió el fantasma. Habían vuelto esos ojos sedientos de sangre, dirigidos hacia ella. La joven se encogió un poco y se abrazó a sí misma, aterrada.

—… No debes preguntarle eso a los fantasmas —habló tras recomponer su postura—. Mueves las fibras de sus seres, y provocas que muestren su lado más primitivo ante ti.

La gótica procesó la nueva información con alivio.

—… Lo siento —murmuró—. No quise hacerte daño.

Él no le afirmó ni negó nada ante esas palabras.

—Los fantasmas son almas que no pueden descansar. Dejaron algo pendiente en este mundo, o simplemente son incapaces de dejarlo al aferrarse a algo con gran demasía. Quienes deben hacer algo que les faltó durante sus vidas, tienen la posibilidad de descansar, pero nosotros no.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nuestra muerte fue causada por la misma obsesión que nos mantiene aquí —susurró en un aire ausente—. Somos atados aquí como un castigo.

—… ¿Obsesión? Te refieres a…

—Lo que nos mueve como fantasmas. Ember, su música; el idiota de las cajas, no es necesario decirlo; Skulker, las cazas… y así, podría seguir.

—… ¿Qué hay de los híbridos? —susurró. Dan frunció el ceño, considerando su pregunta.

—La verdad, no estoy muy seguro. Sé que Plasmius estaba obsesionado con la venganza y el poder… y Phantom con el deseo de proteger.

Sam abrió enormemente los ojos.

_Proteger_…

—… P-Pero… esa obsesión…

—Fue destruida cuando ustedes murieron —completó con una sonrisa—. Eres brillante.

Sam estaba impactada.

—… ¿Qué ocurre cuando un fantasma pierde su obsesión? Es la razón de su existencia, ¿no?

—Cuando las obsesiones se pierden por fuerza mayor, los fantasmas son corrompidos. Buscan desesperadamente algo en qué aferrarse, y obtener el equilibrio anhelado, pero no es fácil. La simple búsqueda es enloquecedora.

Sam comenzaba a entender, pero había algo que debía saber primero.

Y temía preguntar.

—… ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es…? —calló gradualmente, esperando que el fantasma captara su duda.

Dan la miró a los ojos.

—Mi obsesión es la muerte. Normalmente, eso no se pregunta porque es demasiado obvio, pero no es un tabú hacerlo; es inusual —aclaró.

Sam asintió.

_La muerte_.

La muerte de sus seres queridos, la muerte de su lado humano, muerte en todos lados…

Sam se preguntó si Dan Phantom estaba corrompido.

—… ¿No nos extrañas?

—Lo hago —admitió— en mis momentos de debilidad. Ocurre en la fecha de la muerte de mi lado humano. En esas fechas, los fantasmas se humanizan, la obsesión disminuye, y sienten más como personas vivas.

—¿Los fantasmas no tienen muchos sentimientos?

—Los sentimientos que nos rodean se relacionan con nuestra obsesión; dependiendo de la que sea, podrías tenerlos todos como cuando estabas vivo, o pocos.

—¿Hay una forma de recuperarlos todos?

—No lo sé, no me interesa —se encogió de hombros.

La gótica asintió y jugó con la frazada entre sus dedos. Se había dado cuenta que no había dado tantos detalles de su línea como ella había esperado, excepto el probable regreso de Pariah Dark. Además, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo esto? ¿Y por qué estuvo allí el momento que estuvo controlada por Undergrowth?

—… _¿Por qué me salvaste? _—susurró. Sabía que lo había intentado; lo supo cuando recordó que había roto el control del enorme fantasma de la maleza, ella había perdido el conocimiento del shock.

Y sabía que él la había escuchado. Sam movió lentamente su cabeza hasta mirarlo; el rostro de Dan se veía inexpresivo.

—¿No querías que lo hiciera?

Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente de él.

—Creí que querías asegurar tu existencia, eliminándonos.

—Ese era el plan —sonrió con malicia—, pero debo agradecerle a mi versión diminuta. Gracias a él, me he convertido en una anomalía del tiempo. Existo sin depender de ninguna línea del tiempo.

Sam contuvo el aliento. Había tenido sus sospechas, pero esto había superado sus teorías.

—¿Quieres vengarte de Danny?

—Debo admitir que hirió un poco mi orgullo al derrotarme —entrecerró los ojos—, pero me tomaré mi tiempo para darle un pequeño escarmiento.

—… ¿Por qué no empiezas de nuevo? —murmuró. Él frunció el ceño—. ¡Me salvaste! Pienso que… puedes cambiar. Puedes volver a empezar.

—No es tan simple, Sam —se rio como si le hubiese contado un chiste. De alguna forma, eso había roto el corazón de la gótica—. No puedes borrar lo que hice, y lo que viví esos diez años. No puedes hacerlo —repitió esta vez más para sí mismo, que para ella—. Sin embargo… contestaré a tu pregunta —se inclinó para estar a la altura de sus ojos violetas. El fantasma encontró cierta tristeza en esos irises—. Tampoco cambia lo que siento.

—… ¿Huh?

—Tú preguntaste porqué te salvé. Allí está tu respuesta —se irguió nuevamente, alargando la distancia de sus rostros.

La noticia la golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

Nunca estuvo segura si Danny tuvo sentimientos hacia ella, hasta ahora. Últimamente, notaba la forma en que la contemplaba, como si se tratase de algo valioso. Pero eso no había pasado antes… nunca había confirmado nada. Ahora, Dan Phantom le estaba insinuando que, incluso muerta, sus sentimientos por ella seguían atormentándolo cuando llegaban esos momentos de debilidad.

—Debo agradecerte —dijo después de un largo silencio.

Él permaneció en silencio, y Sam lo agradeció. Si le hubiese dicho algo, hubiese perdido todo valor acumulado hasta ahora. Lo miró determinadamente a los ojos, y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar su cara. Unas fuertes manos frenaron su acción, agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros. No pudo evitar resoplar entre una mezcla de frustración y diversión.

—No tuviste problemas en aprovecharte de mí mientras estuve controlada por Undergrowth —le recordó—. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?

_Muchas cosas son diferentes ahora_, pensó. Solo esperaba que él dejara de resistirse.

Sus manos seguían en sus hombros, pero no insistieron en apartarla. No quería perder esa oportunidad nuevamente, así que no perdió ni un tiempo más y terminó por besar _nuevamente_ al fantasma.

* * *

Sam abrió los ojos perezosamente al oír su teléfono. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién era, pero contestó de todos modos.

—¿Hola?

—… ¿Estás bien, Sam? —la voz de Danny logró que despertara casi de inmediato—. ¿Pensé que estarías pronto en casa de Tuck para hacer el proyecto de física?

La gótica analizó sus preguntas en unos segundos, y después soltó un sonoro gruñido de frustración.

—Lo siento, Danny. Llegaré tarde, me quedé dormida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, me desvelé la noche anterior por el examen que tuvimos ayer.

—Oh, ya veo… no te esfuerces demasiado. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la casa de Tucker?

Ella sonrió.

—Claro. Gracias, Danny. Te aviso cuando puedas venir.

—Bien. Nos vemos.

Sam soltó el teléfono, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Se levantó y miró las velas con llamas blancas en su habitación.

—Al menos, puedo asegurar ahora que eso fue real —murmuró, notando que seguía vestida con la ropa de ayer. Sus botas y medias violetas debían estar en el primer piso.

Prefirió que lo mejor era darse una corta ducha, y después llamar a Danny.

Sonrió con suavidad y se fue a su baño personal.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Me gustó dejar a Dan desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero Sam sabe que estuvo con ella.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Rossana's Mind**_**.**

_**Reviews**_**?**


End file.
